


Rose's Song

by Lyndotia (Disenchantress)



Category: The Legend of Dragoon
Genre: Dragon Campaign, F/M, Lost Love, Nostalgia, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disenchantress/pseuds/Lyndotia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon reaching Vellweb with Dart and crew, Rose sneaks away, up to the Towers of the Seven Dragoons. Then a snatch of a song drifts down to Dart's ears... Imagines the opening song of Legend of Dragoon as sung by Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose's Song

All was silence - the kind of loud, echoing silence that seemed to press in on the eardrums. Or all would have been silence if not for the sound of the waves. Waves? But there were no waves here. There hadn't been water anywhere near this place for thousands of years.

Perhaps it was just a trick of the stillness that wrapped itself lovingly around the raven-haired woman who stood, still as a statue, in one of the seven towers at the ruins of Vellweb. It was not lost on her that this ruin, this shadow of a fortress with its ghostly not-waves that hadn't actually echoed from Damia's chamber in millennia, was one of the few things left in the world as old as she.

Abruptly both the silence and the sound of running water were broken by a clear voice dripping with sorrow. The beat was unsteady, the tone ill-used, as if the singer hadn't thought to pluck a note from her vocal chords in centuries, but it was this very regret and anguish that made even the first few notes of the song so beautiful.

Rose was surprised to find that the sound was coming from her own throat. It was an old song - ancient, even, in these modern days - yet it came back to her like it had been sung only yesterday...

"I had a dream that I could fly

_If only it_ were _just a dream..._

I can feel each moment as time goes by

_Every single moment over more than eleven thousand years of time..._

You'd never be too far away

_I thought you would always, always be with me..._

You would always be here, I heard you say

_That's what you told me and that's what we both believed... but both of us were wrong._

I never thought

_That's exactly it; the entire problem in three words. I never thought, I never thought at all..._

Thought that it would be your last goodbye

_If someone had told me that, back then, I would have said that they were out of their minds. I wouldn't have realized any sooner that it was actually me who was deluded, seeing only what I wanted to see..._

Our last goodbye

_But we didn't even get to say goodbye. Before we left you said it, and good luck, like always, but not at the last... not to me. You just told me to let go, and I wouldn't have. I would have died there with you if the rubble hadn't pried you from my grip. But no matter how loud I shouted your name, you were lost... lost to the world and to me... forever..._

I still can dream

_Dreams - those are all I have left now, empty dreams and memories..._

That one day love would fall down from the sky..."

The song ended, and Rose was shocked once more to discover that there were tears in her dark blue-violet eyes. But that wasn't possible! She hadn't cried for years upon centuries. Not even for him... Not since that day.

Almost unbidden, her left hand found the choker at her throat. _Not since I first put this on,_ she thought, her own voice sounding unspeakably foreign inside her head.

"Rose?"

The voice calling up the staircase hit her like an electric shock and she straightened, blinking quickly to drive away the tears. But she found they were gone immediately, almost as if they had never been there to start with. _Maybe they weren't,_ she thought sadly. _Maybe I imagined them, as well._

"Rose, are you there?" A young man in red armor walked through the door behind her, his blond hair being tousled this way and that by the light breeze.

"I'm here," Rose answered, her voice as cool and unreadable as ever as she turned to face Dart.

"I heard a voice," he said uncertainly. "It sounded like someone was singing. Was that you?"

Rose's right eyebrow twitched upward in the closest thing to an amused expression Dart had ever seen her make. "Do you truly believe that I would be singing?"

"I guess not," Dart said, but he didn't look entirely convinced. While song didn't exactly seem like it would be one of Rose's habits, he had never heard a voice more hurt and lonely and he knew no one in the world lonelier than Rose. Sometimes he wondered if she was on some kind of self-imposed exile.

Rose paused and turned back toward the room again. "There are many mysteries about this place," she said softly. "There are rumors that the spirits of the Seven Dragoon warriors, the original Dragoons of the Dragon Campaign, still linger here. Perhaps the voice you heard was one of theirs, echoed on the winds of time."

Dart watched her in silence for a moment before murmuring, "I suppose..."

He said nothing more, and the silence began to press upon Rose's ears like waves again. Finally she turned and walked purposefully toward the exit.

"We should not stay here," she said firmly as she brushed past Dart and out the door. His blue eyes swept the room carefully before he turned and followed.

He had no way of knowing that this room had once served as the quarters of the Darkness Dragoon, but it would not be long now before he came to understand it was that the very same Dragoon that had just walked out the door ahead of him and was leading the way to face the so-called Emperor Diaz.


End file.
